Monitoring the health of people has always been important. As the population ages and more people advance in age, health monitoring systems become more significant to maintaining a healthy lifestyle and disease management. Remote health monitoring makes it easier and cost effective to monitor the health of vast populations. Wireless systems are the most desired approach to enable remote health monitoring. Therefore, a variety of wireless health monitoring systems have been introduced over the years.
Conventional wireless health monitoring systems are bulky, expensive, have inadequate wireless link reliability and have high power dissipation which severely limits their applications, particularly to monitor wide ranging physiological parameters in high volumes for large populations. Accordingly, what is desired is a system that addresses the above-identified issues.